Take It Off
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: "Lose your mind, lose it now...lose your clothes, in the crowd. We're delirious, tear it down, til the sun comes back around." /One-Shot/Eclare/


Hey guys !This is a little one-shot I'd like to call "Take It Off"...

**Inspired By:** Take It Off-Ke$ha

No Beta Reader!

I recommend listening to the song as you read this...

**Rated M:** **Racy/Sexual Themes**

* * *

**_Take It Off_**

**_"Lose your mind, lose it now...lose your clothes, in the crowd. We're delirious, tear it down, til the sun comes back around."_**

* * *

_**She'd never felt this way before, she'd never felt...him, before.**_

_Her back was grinding against his hard frame, nothing but clothes separating the two erotic beings. She was feeling rather loose; her curls flowing in every direction, drinks disappearing and reappearing faster than she could keep count of in her sweaty hands. _

_The man behind her held her by the waist, his nails digging into her waist every now and then when he would lose his balance. Drink after drink they chugged down, before the two had completely lost every sense of sanity. _

_This all started with a simple question..."Are you alone, beautiful?" _

_**He was the college jock, and she, the invisible nerd-for four years they held those labels until this night, this one night-where universes collided. **  
_

_Clare Edwards stopped her jerking hips when she felt the mans hand pull back her hair, curling it behind her right ear. He kissed her earlobe lightly, nibbling on her sensitive skin. She didn't dare move, too afraid to ruin the moment but too naive to respond to his actions._

_"I think we've had a bit too much to drink...don't you think, Clare Edwards?" She was shocked that he knew her name, being that she went through college only knowing a few people-those being professors or fellow employees. _

_All she could muster up was a slight nod. _

_The strobe lights in the club flashed, nearly blinding Clare. Her heart pounded and raced unevenly, knowing all too well that the popular, "golden" senior of their college was standing behind her, his breath tickling her neck. _

_The guy she dreamed of talking to for four years, was in the palm of her hands. _

_Clare slowly turned around to face him; her heart throb crush for all this time had his hands on her hips, and a smirk on his face. With a nervous sigh, she shouted over the loud music, "I'm not your type, Elijah Goldsworthy. The alcohol must've gotten to your head." _

**_He scoffed, pulling their bodies closer together; chest to chest. _**

_Her heart nearly tore through her skin tight dress when he began to speak over the music, "You're incredible, Clare Edwards. There's no such thing as a type, and if their were, you're my kind of type." _

_"You're an idiot." She mumbled teasingly, to which he responded an obnoxious, "WHAT?" _

_"Nevermind!" Clare shouted, the song changing, and another drink being handed to her. It was her first night out, her first drink, her first act of getting drunk and she was** loving** every minute of it. _

_Eli and Clare tossed their heads back, the unknown drink burning their throats on the way down. _

_With a daring rush through Clare's veins, she tossed her shot glass on the floor, the sound not being heard due to the loud music, and wrapped her right arm around Eli's neck, locking it in place. She pushed his head forward, their lips colliding in a sweaty, hot mess._

_She wrapped her leg around his waist, and Eli immediately gripped her thigh, holding her in place. His hand practically sinking into her smooth skin, while her waist rubbed erratically into his crotch. Their tongues danced playfully, beads of sweat falling down Eli's face._

_He cupped her cheek, his head towering over hers as his tongue invaded her mouth. They pulled away for one moment, before Eli gripped her by the hips, and pushed her-lightly-against the wall. _

**_Without thinking, the two started to shred clothes. _**

_Clare had tossed Eli's jacket into the crowd of people. Along with his coat, followed his shirt. Clare swallowed the throbbing lump in her throat, admiring the glistening muscles and light abs he had. She grinned deviously, taking his hand and asking a rather dumb question, "Do you know if this dorm has bedrooms?"_

_"Why do you ask, is it past your bedtime?" He teased, kissing her neck. _

_She looked at him, shaking her head, toying with his hair, "No...but um...I'd like to have a little fun, if you don't mind?" _

_"Not at all."_

* * *

The music pounded through the walls in the hallway, as the two drunk "adults" rolled there way into an empty room. Their hands frantically searched every doorknob, hoping to finally turn one and ram the door down to get onto a floor; a bed if they were lucky. Since it was the end of the year, majority of the dorms were empty.

_Eli's lips left Clare's for only a second, to open the last door of the third floor hallway. A smile of relief spread across Clare's face, seeing a lone mattress in the far right corner of the room. _

_He slammed the door shut in a hurry, locking it behind him. _

_Clare lie on the bed, her zipper in the front of her dress a little further down than before. Her chest was hanging out a bit, so that Eli could clearly see her lacy bra from the door. He smirked, slowly approaching the beautiful woman before him. _

_Torterously slow, he moved between her legs, and pecked her lips. _

_"When's the last time you've had sex?" He asked bluntly, licking the corner of her lips, grinding his hard-on through his jeans, against her thigh. _

_She moaned, her fingers twirling into his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping the restraints that prevented her from being pleased. Clare looked up at Eli, asking seductively, "Who wants to know?" _

_She raised her knee, rubbing it between his legs, "It's been three years...since my ex." _

_He nodded, "That's funny, I haven't slept with anyone since my ex, three years ago as well." _

_"Well then...fuck me." The alcohol had clearly gone to Clare's head, and her language was becoming more provocative by the moment, but she didn't care. This was her last night of college and she was going to have hardcore fun, no matter what. _

_Clare wasn't dumb, she knew Eli had been single for a long time, which is why she was so attracted to him. He had this twinkle in his eye, and the way his muscles twitched underneath her every touch, made her** soaked.**_

_Eli's fingers pinched her zipper, ripping it down the line and tearing her dress from her. In seconds, Clare was lying bare beneath Eli. Her chest was rising frantically, and he immediately slid his finger over her clit, rubbing the nub softly._

_She tossed her head back, her mouth dry with anticipation. _

_"Oh God."_

_"God isn't here Clare...just me and you, with the whole world at our fingertips." He whispered, kissing the crease between her breasts, down her belly, dipping his tongue into her navel, before reaching a place where Clare hadn't been touched in-what felt like-ages._

_He pulled away to undo his belt, and tossed his pants to the side, along with his boxers. His member was throbbing, and he laughed, starting to stroke it lightly. Clare stared down between her legs, watching him tease her. _

_"That's not funny, come on." She rolled her eyes, arching her back up a little, hoping to get him to ram into her. _

_Eli's two hands rested on either side of her head, as he whispered, "You're cute...I think I'll be keeping you after this." _

_Before Clare could respond, Eli jerked his hips into her thighs, his throbbing cock ripping down her walls. She was tight, warm, and dripping wet all over his dick. The two moaned loudly-obnoxiously, even- as he rolled his hips into her. The way he worked, was indescribable._

_One hand roamed to her chest, while his teeth tugged on her hard nipples. She screamed in extacy, all of her sweet spots being attacked. Clare leaned up slightly, resting her head on his shoulder, her lips kissing his neck slightly._

_She grinned, feeling Eli melt under her touch. _

_Her fingertips traced the outline of the muscles in his back, while her lips nibbled at his neck skin. He hummed, his adams apple bobbing at this overwhelming sensation. The alcohol and sex had made a glorious mix, causing the two to be lost within each other._

_"Clare." He panted lowly, and she smiled greatly._

_That was the first time a boy-let alone a man moaned her name in pleasure. Eli was under her spell; all he could feel was bliss. Goosebumps ran up his skin, while his right hand index finger rubbed her clit vigorously, his cock slamming into her. _

_With every thrust, Clare screamed louder and louder, praising the way he demolished her. _

_"Harder." She begged, bringing his head up and kissing his lips, hard. _

_Clare acknowledged that he was being gentle because she was so tight, thinking it was hurting her. But she knew her body better than anyone else, so she did what she knew was right for the both of them. _

_She placed her two hands on Eli's chest, slamming him down on the mattress, his heart thumping against her sweaty palms. Eli reached up, toying with her nipple, making her skin crawl. _

_"Oh fuck." He muttered, guiding her hips over his cock, while she slammed down onto him in the most consistent motion he'd ever seen before. _

_Clare threw her head back, falling deeper into a blissful abyss as his cock tickled her G-spot. She panted, her breaths becoming uneven as Eli brought his hands down from her chest to her clit, and rubbed quickly. _

_"Come on baby, cum for me. Cum for me beautiful." Clare gripped onto Eli's shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. Eli's cock throbbed wildly inside her tight, wet walls as an orgasm came over the two. They both froze for a moment, shaking in utter pleasure. Eli and Clare couldn't feel from the waist line down, due to their immense bliss._

_ Clare breathed heavily, Eli's cum dripping down her thighs as she laid down beside him, looking out the window with the sun beginning to shine in through the white shades. _

_Eli grabbed a sheet lying carelessly beside the mattress, and covered the both of them. Clare lied down, her head leaning against his bicep. She laughed, gazing upon the beautiful sunset, "This was my first party I've ever gone to in my life, you know. This was the first time I got drunk...first time I slept with a stranger." _

_"It doesn't have to be." He whispered, and she scoffed, "What? Are you saying I should sleep with strangers more often?" _

_"No...I'm saying that...I don't have to be a stranger." _

_"After this night, Elijah Goldsworthy, you're not a jock, or a stranger anymore to me...you're Eli, the hot, mysterious guy who I'd like to know a hell of a lot more about." She concluded, kissing his lips, before staring out the window, admiring nature's beauty. _

_"You're a beautiful being Clare...and I can't wait to go out with you in graduate school!" _

_**Wait, how did he know that?**_

**THE END**

* * *

Did ya'll get it? Clare "creep-liked" Eli from the side for four years, and so did Eli, being that he knew they were going to the same graduate school together!

I'm dead tired and about to pass out guys, so I didn't reread it**-I apologize if there's any mistakes! **

**Anyways, REVIEWS PLEASE? (:**

**Love you guys,**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3**


End file.
